Prisonniers des orcs
by Nanthana14
Summary: Pré-Film. Elladan et Legolas en route pour Imladris ont été capturé par les orcs dans une embuscade. Elrond et Thranduil, unis pour sauver leur fils pourront-ils les retrouver et les sauver à temps ?


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du livre ou des adaptations cinématographiques.**

 **Pré-Film. Elladan et Legolas en route pour Imladris ont été capturé par les orcs dans une embuscade.**

 **Elrond et Thranduil, unis pour sauver leur fils pourront-ils les retrouver et les sauver à temps ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Prisonniers des orcs**_

Legolas gémit doucement en ouvrant les yeux. Ses doigts se portèrent sur son épaule gauche et se tâchèrent de sang. Une douleur lancinante provenant de sa tête lui fit fermer les yeux le temps qu'il essaya de la contrôler tout en rassemblant ses idées. Le sol était froid et crasseux. Des ricanements d'orcs lui arrivaient aux oreilles lui permettant de se remémorer les événements passés. Il était en route pour Fondcombe… Quand il avait été attaqué… Tout avait été si soudain… si brutal… Legolas se souvint d'une violente douleur à la tête puis, cela avait été le trou noir… Son corps frémit… L'elfe garda les yeux fermés en frémissant légèrement. Legolas cherchait à évaluer sa situation. Il était allongé sur le côté, sur le sol froid et humide d'une prison orc. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et il sentait le sang couler de son épaule… Une épaule qu'il avait dû se briser en tombant lourdement de cheval. Sa position n'était pas enviable car des dizaines d'orcs se trouvaient autour de lui et qu'il aurait du mal à les combattre seul… Seul… Ce n'était pas vrai… Il se dirigeait vers Fondcombe, mais il n'était pas seul… Legolas frissonna et se força à ouvrir les yeux en murmurant.

\- Elladan ?

Son regard balaya la pièce plongée presque dans une obscurité totale et il repéra un corps étendu sur le dos à quelques mètres de lui. Un corps dont les grandes mèches brunes cachaient une partie du visage. Legolas frémit en remarquant à quel point il paraissait inerte.

\- Elladan ?

Mais le fils d'Elrond ne répondit pas à son ami et celui-ci perçut l'odeur âcre du sang qui l'entourait. Une crainte profonde s'empara de l'elfe des bois qui rassembla ses forces pour se mettre à genoux. Il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas attirer les orcs, pas maintenant… pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas comment aller son ami… Legolas replia son bras gauche contre sa poitrine pour tenter de soulager son épaule blessée avant de se rapprocher en marchant à quatre pattes du corps inerte de l'elfe brun.

\- Elladan ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit toujours pas et Legolas sentit son inquiétude grandir de plus en plus. Il atteignit son ami et frémit en découvrant une large plaie sur sa poitrine. Sa main se porta dessus et il la compressa doucement. Elladan gémit et se cabra en tremblant avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Legolas se sentit en partie soulagé de le voir reprendre connaissance, même si le soulagement disparut vite en découvrant l'aspect vitreux et épuisé du regard brun qui se posa sur lui.

\- Elladan…

\- Legolas… Murmura doucement l'elfe blessé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Elladan frémit et toussotât doucement tout en fermant les yeux. Legolas comprit qu'il était gravement blessé et glissa une main sous son dos pour l'installer à moitié dans ses bras. Elladan gémit doucement pendant que ses mains se plaquèrent en tremblant sur celles de Legolas qui compressaient sa blessure. Il avait mal… Legolas tenta de l'encourager en lui souriant.

\- Laisse-moi faire…

\- Tu ferais bien de t'occuper de toi… Tu as une mine affreuse, lui répliqua doucement son ami en lui souriant.

Devant son air interloqué, Elladan leva une main et la fit glisser sur la tempe droite de Legolas. Ses doigts se recouvrirent de sang. Le coup reçu à cet endroit lui avait ouvert une fine cicatrice et le sang se mêlait aux cheveux blonds de l'elfe des bois. Legolas tressaillit et porta lui-même une main à sa blessure, la remarquant réellement pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait aussi mal à la tête.

\- Nous sommes mal partis… Murmura doucement Elladan. Ton coup à la tête et… ma blessure…

L'elfe blessé se crispa et Legolas le tira plus fort contre lui.

\- Tu es en plus mauvais état que moi…

\- Je sais… Répondit Elladan en essayant de lui sourire.

Puis, il prit un air plus grave et ajouta du bout des lèvres.

\- Si tu aperçois une occasion de te sauver, saisis-la…

\- Je ne te laisserais pas derrière moi, répondit Legolas touché par la suggestion de son ami.

\- Ton frère est mort il y a peu de temps… Ton père ne peut pas te perdre…

\- Parce que tu crois que le tient pourrait le supporter ? Depuis ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, il...

\- Il a ma sœur et mon frère pour l'aider à porter son deuil… Toi le tient est seul, il ne peut pas te perdre… Murmura Elladan en lui coupant la parole.

Legolas frémit, ému par la suggestion de son ami qui devait se sentir mourir lentement.

\- Non, accroche-toi nous allons sortir de ce piège tous les deux…

\- J'en doute mon ami… Lui répondit Elladan en s'arquant de douleur dans ses bras.

\- Si, il faut le croire, l'encouragea Legolas quelques secondes avant de percevoir le pas lourd des orcs dans le couloir.

Des pas qui venaient en direction de leur cachot. Elladan comprit ce qui se passait à la position raide qu'adopta subitement son ami. Du bout des lèvres, il lui murmura en luttant contre la torpeur qui l'entourait.

\- Pense à toi…

Legolas ne répondit rien et serra son ami dans ses bras dans une vaine tentative de le protéger de ce qui allait suivre. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et un groupe d'orcs entra. Ils observèrent leurs deux prisonniers et l'un des orcs les plus impressionnants, qui devait être le chef de la troupe afficha un sourire sadique peu engageant.

\- Regardez ça, nos elfes sont réveillés.

Legolas frémit malgré lui en ressentant toute la haine cachée dans cette simple phrase. D'instinct, il se mit en position de défense, pour tenter de se protéger lui et son ami blessé. Mais l'orc ne lui laissa pas le temps de chercher un moyen de se sortir de ce piège. Il l'empoigna par son épaule blessé et l'envoya rouler au sol loin d'Elladan qui s'effondra en gémissant. Legolas porta la main à son épaule blessée et laissa échapper une légère plainte. L'orc ricana et se rapprocha de lui pour lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

\- Alors, on ne fait plus autant les fiers !

Legolas encaissa le coup en gémissant plaintivement. Elladan tenta de se redresser en criant.

\- Non, laissez-le !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu en veux aussi ? Demanda un autre orc qui frappa violemment le jeune elfe blessé d'un coup de pied à la poitrine.

Elladan encaissa le coup en laissant échapper une longue plainte de douleur. Sa vision noircit et le jeune elfe faillit perdre connaissance pendant que ses mains se crispaient sur sa blessure qui saignait de nouveau. En l'écoutant gémir, le sang de Legolas se mit à bouillir. Le guerrier elfe, se redressa vivement et bouscula l'orc qui venait de s'en prendre à son ami, lui brisant le nez d'un coup de poing rageur tout en s'exclamant.

\- Laissez-le !

L'orc rugit et deux autres de ses comparses fondirent sur Legolas. Un coup le toucha à l'épaule pendant qu'il encaissa un violent coup de poing à la poitrine qui le fit se plier en deux. L'un des orcs lui passa un coup à la tempe et il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol pendant que la douleur dans sa tête fit une violente poussée. Elladan en profita pour se redresser à son tour. Aucun des deux amis n'étaient prêt à laisser l'autre se faire massacrer sans rien faire, même si cela impliquait de se faire tuer par ces brutes. Elladan serra les dents et, à son tour, il bouscula l'un des orcs pour l'empêcher de frapper Legolas toujours à terre. Les orcs grognèrent et leur chef prit un air mauvais.

\- Maintenant cela suffit, vous voulez jouer, nous allons jouer !

Il empoigna Elladan par un bras et les deux amis comprirent immédiatement ce que jouer voulait dire dans le langage des orcs. Le regard de Legolas croisa le regard épuisé de son ami et il comprit qu'il ne supporterait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir... Le jeune elfe ne pouvait pas laisser ces monstres le tuer lentement sans rien faire pour l'aider. Alors, il rua et bouscula les orcs, se mettant entre eux et son ami.

\- Non ! Laissez-le ! Prenez-moi à sa place !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Elladan en chancelant légèrement.

Legolas lui jeta un rapide regard et se tourna vers les orcs auxquels il tendit ses poignets.

\- Prenez-moi à sa place.

\- Non ! Tenta de protester Elladan en chancelant.

Les orcs observèrent les deux elfes et le chef ricana en empoignant Legolas par un bras.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons un volontaire !

Il le retourna et lui coinça les bras dans le dos, lui arrachant un léger cri lorsqu'il manipula son épaule blessée. Legolas le laissa lui nouer les bras dans le dos pendant qu'il se pencha sur son ami qui lui demanda d'une voix émue.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions dit.

\- Dans ton état tu n'aurais pas supporté ce qui va suivre.

\- Legolas…

Il y avait une réelle émotion dans la voix de son ami et l'elfe sylvain se força à lui sourire avant de murmurer en elfique en prenant un air plus grave.

\- S'il te plaît… Dis à mon père que je l'aime et que je suis désolé pour notre dispute.

Elladan hocha doucement la tête pendant que son ami était emmené sans ménagement par les orcs. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois puis, la porte fut claquée brutalement. Elladan sursauta et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Le jeune prince elfe se retrouva à genoux et se mit à pleurer… Il savait ce que ces monstres étaient capables de faire… Ils avaient presque torturé à mort sa mère quelques années plus tôt et la reine ne s'en était jamais remise… Il imagina ce que son ami allait subir et ses larmes se firent plus profondes pendant que ses doigts se serraient sur sa plaie qui saignait toujours. Un sentiment de faiblesse et de détresse s'abattit sur lui et il finit de s'effondrer sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Le noir le happa et il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

...

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Elladan et le secoua vivement, ramenant le jeune elfe à une conscience douloureuse. Ce dernier frémit et gémit doucement, se demandant si les orcs étaient venus pour l'achever à son tour. Il laissa ses yeux clos pendant que la douleur faisait frémir son corps blessé. La main le secoua une nouvelle fois comme pour l'encourager à reprendre connaissance pendant qu'une voix grave murmura.

\- Elladan, _ion nìn (mon fils)_ !

Cette voix n'était pas celle d'un orc et le jeune elfe épuisé se força à ouvrir les yeux sans parvenir à réprimer le gémissement de douleur qui lui échappa. La vision du jeune elfe blessé était encore floue, mais il reconnut la fine silhouette en armure qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme frémit et murmura faiblement du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Ada (papa)_ …

Elrond fut terrifié par la faiblesse qui se dégagea de ce simple mot. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son fils et il l'arracha au sol pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Sa main se plaqua sur sa blessure pour la compresser, le faisant se cabrer doucement en gémissant.

\- Pardonne-moi _ion nìn_ de t'avoir retrouvé si tard.

Elladan tenta de murmurer quelque chose mais, il perçut un pas pressé et un autre elfe s'agenouilla devant lui pour parler à Elrond. Un elfe à la longue chevelure blonde et portant une armure grise.

\- Nous ne devons pas prendre de temps.

 _\- Aran nìn (mon seigneur)_ … Votre fils… Les orcs l'ont emmené, murmura Elladan en reconnaissant Thranduil. Il est là quelque part… Il faut le retrouver…

Thranduil frémit en comprenant très exactement ce que signifiait l'expression « les orcs l'ont emmené » mais, il fit son possible pour ne pas montrer son trouble et redressa la tête vers Elrond.

\- Emmenez-le, je trouve Legolas et je vous rejoins.

\- Ils sont nombreux et…

\- Sauvez votre fils, je m'occupe du mien. Allez _mellon_ _nìn (mon ami),_ il ne faut pas traîner !

Elrond aurait bien voulu objecter quelque chose à son ami, mais blotti conte lui, il sentait Elladan faiblir de plus en plus et il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le sauver alors, il glissa un bras sous ses jambes et se redressa en le portant dans ses bras avant de faire un petit mouvement de tête en direction de Thranduil tout en murmurant.

\- Bonne chance.

\- On se retrouve dehors, lui répondit le roi des elfes sylvains.

...

Legolas était suspendu par des chaînes, les bras en croix au milieu d'une salle de torture des orcs. Son torse nu portait de grandes lacérations et son dos était recouvert de coup de fouet. Du sang maculait aussi son visage depuis une coupure au dessus de son arcade sourcilière, collant quelques unes de ses longues mèches de cheveux blondes. Sa tête était penchée en avant sur son torse. Il y avait tellement de sang que l'on pouvait se demander s'il était encore en vie.

Des bruits de combat se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis, le calme revint et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Thranduil entra d'un pas décidé avant de se figer en découvrant la scène qui se trouvait devant lui. Son corps fut parcouru par un frémissement.

\- Non ! _Ion_ _nìn_ !

Le seigneur des elfes sylvains traversa la pièce et empoigna sa longue épée qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses mains. Sa lame trancha d'un seul coup sec les cordes qui retenaient le corps de son fils. Le jeune homme s'écroula et Thranduil passa un bras autours de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui tout en se laissant tomber à genoux avec lui.

\- Legolas ?

Il le secoua doucement, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Un frémissement le parcourut pendant qu'il glissa ses doigts dans le cou de son fils, sentant sous ses doigts son pouls faible et filant, mais toujours là. Cela le rassura un peu et le roi glissa son épée dans son fourreau dorsale avant de se relever en tenant son fils inconscient dans ses bras.

\- Tiens bon, je suis là…

OoooO

Elladan et Legolas étaient tous les deux étendus sur un lit dans une des chambres de guérison de la cité souterraine des elfes sylvains. Leurs pères étaient assis au bord de leurs lits respectifs, aucun des deux n'acceptant de quitter le chevet de leurs enfants grièvement blessés. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils les avaient sauvé, mais leur état était encore précaire. Thranduil prit une éponge et humidifia les lèvres trop blanches de Legolas avant de faire couler un filet d'eau entre ses lèvres pour tenter de le garder hydraté.

A côté de lui, Elrond suivitses gestes tout en serrant la main d'Elladan. Le jeune homme était faible, mais son état semblait s'améliorer doucement, ce qui était une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, ce fut à ce moment là que le roi d'Imladris sentit un léger frémissement de ses doigts. Il se redressa et se pencha sur son enfant qui reprenait doucement connaissance. Elladan ouvrit les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Son père serra fermement sa main pendant que son autre main se posa sur son front qu'il caressa avec douceur pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Chuttt… Tout va bien mon enfant.

\- _Ada_ … Murmura le jeune elfe en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui… Je suis là…

Elladan se cabra légèrement et laissa échapper un petit glapissement de douleur. Elrond fronça les sourcils et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- J'imagine que ça va passer…

\- Oui, je vais te donner quelque chose.

Elrond lâcha la main de son fils et se pencha pour prendre une coupe sur une table à côté. Elladan suivit son geste en tournant la tête et découvrit Thranduil assis au bord du lit de Legolas dont il serrait doucement la main. Un frisson parcourut Elladan qui demanda à son père.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Elrond et Thranduil échangèrent un long regard avant que le roi des elfes sylvains murmure d'une voix brisée.

\- Il se meurt…

\- Non ! S'exclama Elladan. Ce n'est pas possible… Il ne devrait pas mourir… Il s'est sacrifié…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Elrond.

\- Ils m'avaient choisi moi… Mais j'étais blessé… Alors il a fait en sorte que ce soit lui… en me disant que je n'étais pas en état de survivre à ce qu'ils allaient lui faire…

Elladan se tut un instant, vaincu par ses larmes tandis que Thranduil serrait plus fort la main de son fils, touché par le sens du sacrifice et la profonde amitié de ce dernier pour Elladan. Une amitié qui rappelait étrangement celle qui unissait leurs pères.

\- Il vous aime, murmura Elladan à Thranduil qui redressa la tête. Juste avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent… Il… Il m'a murmuré « dit à mon père que je l'aime et que je suis désolé pour notre dispute ».

Thranduil frémit et pressa la main de son fils avant de se pencher sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Ma petite feuille… Si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi… Pardonne-moi de ne pas te le dire plus souvent… _Melin le (Je t'aime)… Melin le…_ Reste avec moi… Ma petite feuille… Je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous nous sommes disputé…

Thranduil se tut, vaincu par ses larmes et Elrond se leva du lit de son fils. Il s'approcha de son ami et enserra ses épaules pour le tirer contre lui tout en lui murmurant.

\- Ne cédez pas au désespoir, on va le sauver…

Thranduil frémit pendant qu'il laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine de son ami pour puiser de la force.

\- Est-ce là, la manière dont doivent mourir mes fils ? Torturés à mort par les orcs ?

\- Il n'est pas mort _mellon_ _nìn_ , il se bat… Nous allons nous battre avec lui… Nous allons nous battre pour lui…

Thranduil ne dit rien, se contentant de pleurer dans les bras de son ami qui resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne cessent. Elrond avait de la chance, Elladan était faible, mais il allait s'en remettre. Alors, il jura de tout faire pour sauver aussi Legolas. Thranduil avait vu mourir tant de personne à qui il tenait, Elrond savait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à la mort de son jeune fils…

...

Le seigneur d'Imladris mit donc toute sa magie et ses compétences de guérisseurs au service du fils de son ami et cela finit par payer car son état s'améliora doucement et il reprit connaissance, trois jours plus tard, faible, mais lui aussi en vie…

...

Les deux jeunes gens se reposaient dans leurs lits. Elladan ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en gémissant un peu avant de tenter l'effort de se lever. Ses premiers pas furent difficiles, mais il parvint à se rapprocher du lit de Legolas sur lequel il se laissa tomber assis. Sa main pressa la sienne et le jeune prince des elfes sylvains entrouvrit les yeux. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était encore épuisé, mais il fut aussi étonné de voir son ami se pencher au-dessus de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais profiter de ce moment où on est seul pour te remercier.

\- Me remercier ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Ce n'est pas toi que ces monstres auraient dû torturer.

Legolas fit un léger sourire et serra la main de son ami.

\- Bien sûr que si… Moi je sais encaisser depuis longtemps tu sais…

\- Tu as failli mourir !

Legolas reprit un air plus grave.

\- Toi tu serais mort… Tu étais si faible… Alors que là, regarde ! Tout n'est pas si mal, nous sommes tous les deux en vie !

Elladan sourit à son ami et lui serra un peu plus fort la main tout en répétant.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux en vie…

\- Oui, et c'est bien le principal, lui répondit Legolas.


End file.
